Rookie Nine: Gansta Basketball game
by Emilia Mi Amor
Summary: Finally! The naruto gang has a vacation of no missions! what happens if you put an angry sasuke, with a gansta lee, and a scared sakura in a basketball game? while everyone else is watching a great show! don't forget to review!


**Rookie Nine: Gansta Basketball Game**

**(AN: I got this crazy idea from my friend Tamm, while shooting some hoops at school. Read it and tell me if you like it! Oh yeah, review please! Thanx my peeps! ;)**

* * *

It was a nice summer morning in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining, the sky was as blue as ever and the fields and medows were flurished with green grass. A genin was lying on a hill watching the clouds go by **(you can guess who that is!) **and as for the others, they were all relaxing. Chouji was eating potato chips, kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, Hinata was starting at Naruto, Shino was watching bees attend flowers, Ino was yelling and screaming at Sakura who wasn't listening because she was admidering Sasuke, Sasuke was enjoying himself by lying on the grass with his eyes closed, and Naruto... well he was being... um Naruto. Up the hill from the rookie nine was Gai's team with Tenten picking flowers, Neji sitting in the shade, and Lee dancing with the wind...tipical. As everyone was still trying to wake up, the temperature kept on rising up to eighty digrees. Soon everyone was getting hot from sitting in the deadly sun even our every own Neji and Sasuke which is every surprising. " Aw, it's sooo hot out! Can we please get out of the sun before I'm gonna burn up?!" Yelled Naruto. "Will you just shut up you dope? It's not even hot out anyway." Sasuke said in annoience.

"Yeah, well why are you sweating then if you're not hot? Uh Sasuke?!" Naruto pointed a finger at him. " No I'm not." He said. "Yes you are!" Naruto yelled again. "No." "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "YES!" "NO!" " Haha I win, I tricked you, you loser." Sasuke said with a smirk. " Damn!" Naruot yelled. " Yeh Sasuke-kun!" "Yeah, go Sasuke-kun!" Yelled Sakura and Ino while Sasuke sweat droped. "Hey I'm getting bored, why won't we all go and do something?" Asked Kiba. " Like what?" Neji asked."How about swimming?" asked Naruto,"Nah the water is way too cold, besides the mountains still have snow anyway."said Shikamaru." How about soccer?" asked Ino,"The fields are way too hot to run around in." said Chouji "I know! Why woun't we play basketball in the shade over at that court?" asked Tenten, everyone looked over at what she was pointing at."You know, that's not a bad idea!" said Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, do you still have your basket ball at your appartment?" asked Shino, "Yeah, I'll go get it, be right back!" Sasuke said as he ran off.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

Sasuke came running back to the basketball court with his regular basketball, everyone else was sitting on the ground waiting for him to return. "I got my ball!" Sasuke said as he ran over." Great! Now lets get into teams." said Tenten." Okay lets do my team with Sasuke's and Shikamaru's team with Kiba's." said Neji, "Any questions?" Neji said again, but everyone was looking at him like if he was crazy."Get it, got it, good." Said Tenten. "Okay lets begin! Sasuke I need your ball."Neji said as Sasuke past the ball to him. Everyone got on the court as everyine was waiting for the signal." GO!" yelled Sasuke as the game began. **(I don't know alot about basketball so I'll just tell who shoots and scores. I know I suck.) **

So about an hour later both teams were neck in neck and Sasuke had the ball and is ready to shoot, but Lee is blocking his way. "Your never going to get by me Sasuke!" said Kiba." GO SASUKE!" yelled Sakura, Sasuke blushed when he heard this. "YEAH GO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Ino. " INO WANT ARE YOU DOING? SASUKE"S ON THE OTHER TEAM!!!" yelled Shikamaru surprisingly."But he's my true love!" she yelled back " I don't care!" he yelled back." Oh yeah, just watch me!" Sasuke said and then with a blink of an eye Sasuke got past Kiba shoots and he scores!

" Yeh Sasuke! AHHH!" " Hey Sasuke, isn't that Lee kissing Sakura?" Said Shino." WHAT!!??" Sasuke truned around and saw Lee smooching with a very scared Sakura. Sasuke got so angry that his face was as red as a tomato as he stomped over to them." LEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!" Sasuke yelled. "Yo dog, calm down I was just kissing my home girl!" " Lee, why are you talking like a ganster?" Said Neji, " What you don't like the L'dog's new thang?" said Lee.

" Lee, you sound like an idiot an..." " STOP MAKING OUT WITH SAKURA!!!" yelled sasuke before he interupted Tenten. " Okay Sasuke, clam down you're scaring me!" said Naruto, " WHY DO YOU HAVE A PROPLEM ABOUT THAT?" Yelled Sasuke " U-umm... no." Naruto said in a small voice." Well listen here S' dog, Sakura is my home girl so back off!" Yelled Lee and started making out with a a very scared Sakura. Oh, yeah the game is still going on and Kiba's team was now in the lead. Sasuke tried to make a shot, but missed five times as the other team got the ball and for that they won. Sasuke didn't care, so he came over to Lee and knocked him out, " You listen here L'dog, Sakura is not your home girl She's mine! So STAY AWAY!" Sasuke yelled. Then he turned to Sakura and started to kiss her." Sasuke does this mean?" but she was cut off with his lips again. As this was happening everyone else was watching the romantic show of Sasuke and Sakura with big puppy dog eyes.

Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura were still kissing when Sasuke said, " You're mine and only mine Sakura." Sasuke said as he started to kiss her again was everyone was smiling and awing, but Lee was crying, but no one cares. When Sasuke and Sakura finally stoped, Tenten had another idea." Since it's soo hot out Who wants to go swimming?" Everyone agreed, " Lets all go to my house, I have a huge pool!" said Sasuke " TO SASUKE"S HOUSE!" yelled Naruto as he grabed Hinata's hand, Neji gave Tenten a piggy-back ride, while Shikamaru was holding Ino's hand and Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style to his house "I love you Sakura." Sakue whispered in her hear as Sakura Kissed him. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear. As everyone was happly walking to Sasuke's, but Lee who was still crying on the ground. And this was the start of a bright vacation of no missions of the Naruto gang.

_Fin_

**i'm finally done with this story! i'm sooo happy right now! and if people are wondering of what was the gansta theme well that's Lee. anyway i hope you enjoyed my story and don't forget to review or else Sasuke will get mad again!**

**ta-ta for now!**

**-uchiha23**


End file.
